Les samourais à l'assaut de Fort Boyard
by Eyael
Summary: Que se passe il quand on envoie nos héros participer à une émission de Fort Boyard, présentée par Patrice Laffont et Cendrine Domineguez? Un sacré fourbi, ça c'est sûr!
1. Chapter 1

**Les samouraïs à l'assaut de Fort Boyard**

**Chapitre 1**

Disclaimer : Les samourais troopers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la sunrise.  
Attention, on retrouve Patrice laffont et Cendrine Dominguez dans cette fiction

Le mois de juin n'allait pas tarder à s'achever et incitait à ne rien faire. Tous nos amis excepté Sandy restaient systématiquement devant le petit écran à avaler émission sur émission. Ils étaient maintenant devant fort boyard plus excités que des puces.

Rock: Mais vas y avance! allez c'est que des serpents! il faut qu'elle ramène l'indice!  
Thomas: c'est vrai qu'avec un seul mot code sur déjà trois aventures, c'est plutôt mal parti...  
Ryo: Trop drôle en tout cas le moment où l'autre avait peur de sauter dans le vide on aurait cru qu'il virerait au vert et tomberait dans les vapes!  
Sandy: vraiment vous êtes affligeants à rester là et à critiquer les autres candidats;  
Sarky: quoi? Ils sont là pour ca enfin et pour nous divertir rien de plus.  
Yann: Ce serait trop facile de prendre les clefs et piquer le trésor, surtout que si on emmenait Craor, les problèmes de tigres seraient réglés.  
Sandy: Vous croyez franchement que c'est si évident que ça vous? En plus les candidats ne sont pas des pitres, ils sont là pour aider des gens en ramenant de l'argent! C'est différent de ce que vous pensez et si vous étiez candidats, vous verriez que ce n'est pas ce qu'on imagine.  
Ryo: Cesse de t'énerver, tu sais on a quand même conscience des risques qu'ils prennent.  
Sandy: Parfois je me le demande vraiment...  
Thomas: puisqu'on te dit qu'on en est conscient juré! Mais c'est vrai que ca serait cool de faire une émission.  
Rock: tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités là !  
Sarky: vous imagineriez passer à la télé devant tous ces auditeurs et avoir la côte auprès des filles? Le rêve...  
Sandy: ouais ouais, en attendant, tout le monde dehors et que je ne vous voie plus devant cet écran ou je me fâche pour de bon!

Préférant éviter de contrarier leur amie, chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations quelque peu déçu de ne pas connaître la fin de l'émission.  
Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que l'esprit de Suzunagi avait écouté la conversation avec le plus grand intérêt.  
Alors samouraïs, vous enviez tant que ca ces personnes? Eh bien pourquoi ne pas exaucer votre cher désir pour certain d'entre vous et de revoir de vieilles connaissances? Je me ferais un plaisir de vous offrir une petite récréation.

Le lendemain en allant chercher le courrier avec Craor, Tim sembla quelque peu surpris en déposant les enveloppes sur la table du salon.  
Ryo: qu'est ce que t'as Tim? on dirait que t'as vu E.t.  
Tim: c'est pas tout à fait ca mais vous risquez d'avoir une surprise tenez regardez cette enveloppe...  
Sarky: Oh non de dieu! C'est pas possible! C'est un rêve y' a que ça comme possibilité!  
Rock un toast à la bouche: Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a comme drame aujourd'hui?  
Thomas lisant la lettre: _Chers Yann Rock et Sarky, sincères félicitations. En effet, vous avez été choisis pour participer à la prochaine émission de Fort Boyard du 30 juin 1989. Nous vous rappelons que vous devez jouir d'une excellente santé physique, ne pas avoir de problèmes particuliers tels que l'asthme ou l'épilepsie etc...__  
__Vous êtes attendus le 28 juin à Fouras où vous rencontrerez le reste de l'équipe.__  
__Très cordialement, Patrice Laffont et Sandrine Domineguez.__  
_  
Les trois concernés: TROP COOOL on va enfin partir à l'assaut du fort, on va défier le Père Fouras, ramener un max d'argent! Le pied!  
Sarky: Où est mon débardeur vert moulant? Je dois faire bonne impression devant les téléspectateurs!  
Yann: Et moi, il faut que je refasse des plongeons quand il faudra aller à l'eau pour récupérer les clefs!  
Rock: C'est ma famille qui va être fière de moi pour une fois!  
Ryo: Ouais, c'est trop injuste, il y a que vous qui partez là bas, j'aurais voulu venir moi aussi.  
Thomas: Et moi alors, pfff quelle déveine...  
Sandy: allons ne vous en faîtes donc pas, vous verrez l'émission et peut être que vous pourrez y participer.  
Ryo: En tout cas, on vous accompagne, je veux trop voir le fort.  
Rock: Mais au fait, on est le 25; il faudrait pas songer à faire les valises et partir?  
Tous les autres: Mince! t'as raison! Faut se dépêcher, viiite!!  
S'ensuivit un capharnaum mémorable dans la maison de Yagyu Sandy où tous se cognaient aux autres, tombant dans les escaliers ou cavalant à la recherche d'objets disparus.  
Enfin le 28 juin vers 9heures du matin sous un ciel grisailleux nos héros arrivèrent près de l'embarcadère.  
Yann: Sandyy! Dépêche toi, on va être en retard et ce serait le pire truc!  
Sarky: tu l'as dit! Je me demande franchement qui seront nos équipiers...  
Sandy: vous verrez bien dans cinq minutes d'ailleurs, on est arrivés.  
Thomas: hein quoi?  
Ryo: C 'est pas vrai, me dis pas que t'as hiberné durant tout le trajet?  
Thomas: Ben si et alors?  
Sarky: il est irrécupérable... Bon on descend?  
Sitôt fait, sitôt dit mais nos trois concurrents manquèrent de faire une petite trempette dans l'eau du port tant ils étaient surpris de l'identité de leurs partenaires. En effet se tenaient devant eux l'air mi amusé mi ennuyés Merlor Cyanor et Kayura!  
Tant bien que mal ils se remirent de leur surprise.

Rock: V vous mais qu'est ce que vous fichez là c'est une blague ou quoi?!  
Merlor dépité: Non, on a reçu une lettre nous convoquant tous les trois. Pourquoi a on été entrainés dans ce foutoir hein pourquoi?  
Cyanor: C'est sur, faire l'idiot sur un tapis roulant ou aller dans des caves c'est pas notre truc...  
Yann: Mais non, vous allez voir ca va être génial, vous allez aimer j'en suis sur!  
Rock: En tout cas, vos avez pas intérêt à nous mettre hors jeu où ça bardera pour votre matricule!  
Kayura dédaigneuse: Pour qui nous prenez vous? On est du même bord maintenant il me semble non?  
Ryo: Et comment a réagi Obscuror?  
Cyanor: cet idiot n'arrête pas de se moquer de nous depuis qu'on a reçu le courrier et nous a garanti qu'il enregistrerait ça pour en garder un souvenir éternel. Pfff quel abruti! En plus, j'en connais un autre qui risque de bien se marrer depuis l'au delà, si il était encore en vie...  
Zébuth: je sens que le spectacle va être intéressant...

Mais ces retrouvailles furent vite interrompues par une Sandrine Domineguez débordant de de vitalité et accompagnée comme à l'accoutumée de Passe partout et passe temps.  
S Domineguez: je vois que vous êtes tous là c'est parfait. tout d'abord bienvenue à vous tous, je sens que vous allez nous offrir un beau spectacle.  
Sarky: Oh que oui!!  
Kayura sans grand enthousiasme: Ouais, sans aucun doute;  
S domineguez: alors c'est parti pour l'aventure! tenez voilà les cirés, tout le monde à bord et j'espère que vous avez l'estomac bien accroché.  
Rock: de quoi parle elle?  
Thomas sandy et Cie: A bientôt et ramenez nous plein de boyards petits veinards!

_Une demi heure de traversée plus tard aux portes du fort:_  
Sarky en train de vomir: Ben maintenant tu sais ce qu'elle voulait dire par là avant de partir.  
Cyanor le teint verdâtre: P plus jamais ça! Badamon, Yann ou même supporter Zebuth un mois entier mais plus jamais ça par pitié...  
Yann aux anges: Moi j'ai trouvé ça tonifiant pas vous euh bon rajouta il en voyant les regards meurtriers pointés sur lui, c'est vrai c'est un peu trop... remuant  
Patrice Laffont: bienvenue sur le fort à tous; vous n'ignorez pas que pour prendre le trésor à ce fort menaçant, il vous faut sept clés et le bon mot de passe pour la salle du trésor.  
Kayura pour elle même: Comme si on le savait pas déjà...  
P. Laffont: Alors vous Sarky, vous êtes le capitaine, parlez nous de votre  
association s'il vous plait.  
Sarky paniqué: euuuh hé bien... notre association vise à à protéger le monde et à le rendre meilleur pour tous.  
S.Domineguez: Mais encore? Que cherchez vous à faire en participant?  
Sarky: je sais pas trop... Peut être à apporter plus de bonheur à ce monde et... GONG!!  
P.Laffont: Le gong a maintenant retenti, vous n'avez que 90 minutes pour tout réaliser, suivez Passe Partout et bonne chance!  
Merlor: Hein déjà?! Ils pourraient prévenir tout de même! Eh attends-nous!

_5 minutes après devant la 1ere cellule nos héros essoufflés_

Yann: Pfff, mais mais comment fait il?  
Cyanor: je sens que le cauchemar n'a pas encore commencé moi.  
P. Laffont: Bien alors pour cette épreuve, il me faut quelqu'un qui soit un peu comme un serpent, souple, n'ayant pas peur des petits endroits...  
Sarky: eh ben, je sens que ça va être pour toi Cyanor!  
P.Laffont: Rock, c'est donc à toi de ramener la 1ere clef et n'oublie pas, souplesse! Surveillez aussi le temps.  
Rock: OK, je vais vous en mettre plein la vue, la clef sera là dans deux secondes!  
P.Laffont: C'est parti!  
Rock entre dans la cellule et tombe de haut en voyant le tuyau biscornu.  
Kayura: Bon, Rock tu prends ton temps, tu inspire bien et ne va pas trop vite.  
Rock à l'entrée du tuyau: Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette entrée à la ?! C'est pour un homme ou pour les mésanges? C'est trop étroit!!  
Yann: Rock respire, ne t'affole pas, tu as du temps lance toi d'un coup.  
Sitôt dit sitôt fait, notre grand samouraï de la terre réussit à se lancer dans le tuyau moyennant quelques difficultés arriva à l'objet de ses convoitises, une bête clef.  
Rock: ça y est, je l'ai, bon je redescends. Hé mais mais... je suis coincé!!Au secours!  
Sarky: Rock sors vite sors!  
Rock je voudrais bien t'y voir moi patate!  
Merlor: Parti comme c'est parti, on risque d'avoir un prisonnier...  
Yann: Mais non!  
Rock: Bon j'ai trouvé un moyen, je casse la paroi!  
S. Domineguez: Il est sérieux là où quoi?  
_Schcrac!_  
S Domineguez: Noon, on va en avoir pour je ne sais pas combien pour les réparations! Vandales!  
Cyanor: On y est pour rien nous c'est lui le casseur pas nous.  
Rock: Pfu quelle horreur ce tuyau! J'ai cru ne jamais m'en sortir, pas fâché d'avoir réussi.  
Yann: Waouh, la 1ere clef! Rock t'es un chef!!  
S.Domineguez: Heu, c'est vrai que c'est bien mais la prochaine fois, utilisez des méthodes moins brusques, il faut se montrer plus calme...  
P.Laffont: Cyanor, venez me rejoindre à la vigie pour vous mesurer au plus grand sage du fort...  
Cyanor: Pourquoi faut il que ça tombe sur moi?  
Merlor: c'est sur j'aurai du y aller mais j'ai vraiment envie de voir comment tu t'en tire sans armure ni rien.  
Cyanor: Toi, mets la en veilleuse vu?

Père Fouras: Ah mon petit Patrice, si vous saviez comme c'est palpitant la vie dans ce monde à observer ce qui ce passe rencontrer des personnes incroyables comme moi ou ces jeunes gens...  
P.Laffont: Euh oui c'est vrai Père Fouras, mais je dois redescendre maintenant.

_Deux minutes plus tard..._

P. Fouras: Bienvenue Cyanor, bienvenue, vous êtes sans doute un maître des élixirs mais serez vous le maître des énigmes?  
Cyanor: On peut toujours essayer. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.  
P. Fouras: Bien bien bien. Voici l'énigme: Sa forme est liquide ou solide, il peut être froid ou servir à faire tenir une coiffure, présent à l'automne et à l'hiver, il peut être meurtrier pour les êtres vivants. Qui est il?  
Cyanor: Ben le poison non?  
P.Fouras: Pardon?!  
Cyanor: oui le poison est fatal et peut être liquide ou solide...  
P.Fouras: non ce n'est pas cela cherchez encore...  
Cyanor: Euh, l'eau, le givre la rosée. ou...  
P.Fouras: Stop! c'est terminé! Oh je suis désolé mais ce n'était pas ça c'est le gel. Oui le gel peut tuer les plantes et on s'en sert pour les coiffures... En tout cas celui qui est gelé ici, c'est vous. Vous devrez plonger pour récupérer cette clef...  
Cyanor: Donnez la moi, ou je vais vraiment vous prouver que je suis le maître des poisons moi!  
P.Fouras: je vais vous la donner oui, mais là bas, dans l'eau.

Alors?  
Cyanor: raté.  
Tous: Non c'est pas vrai? T'es impossible quand tu t'y mets!  
Cyanor: Si vous voulez ma place la prochaine fois prévenez moi bande d'idiots!  
Kayura: Bon au lieu de se disputer, si on lançait un petit cri de guerre?  
Rock: Oui allons y: Pour le trésor de Fort Boyard, on a au fond de nos cœurs...  
Tous: Une invincible ardeur!  
Yann: faudra rester dans les temps...  
Sarky: Mais quand est ce que ce sera mon tour à la fin?

Nos amis samouraïs réussiront ils à réunira toutes les clefs et gagner le trésor, Sarky pourra il se faire remarquer, y aura il encore de la casse?

Découvrez la suite dans le chapitre 2 !


	2. Chapter 2

Les samourais à l'assaut de Fort Boyard chapitre 2

**Les samourais à l'assaut de Fort Boyard chapitre 2**

Bon récapitulons, Rock a ramené la 1rere clef, Cyanor a été contraint et forcé de plonger après son échec face au père Fouras, et maintenant quelle épreuve attend nos courageux concurrents?

Cyanor: je commence à vraiment détester la télévision et tous les jeux débiles qui y passent moi...  
Yann: Et dire que tu as failli ne pas nous ramener cette clef! C'était donc si dur de nager?  
Cyanor: parle pour toi Yann! on sait bien que c'est toi le détenteur de Suiko, si un jour tu hérite de mon armure et moi de la tienne, on en reparlera vu?  
P. Laffont: déjà deux clefs de récupérées, c'est une bonne moyenne, attention ou si ça continue ainsi, je vais être contrarié.  
Kayura: que voulez vous, on est vraiment motivés. (Motivés pour quitter cet enfer oui!)  
P.Laffont: Bien maintenant, il est temps de voir de grands combattants agiles à l'œuvre et c'est pour cette raison Sarky que j'ai pensé à toi?  
Sarky incrédule: A moi vraiment?  
S.Domineguez: Mais oui. Dis- moi, je pense que tu es bon dans le corps à corps? Bien sûr ici pas de coups.  
Sarky aux anges: Bien sûr bien sûr, bon je suis meilleur au kendo mais je pense que je vais réussir...  
Merlor: Sarky, au lieu de penser à tes groupies et à ton sapin, concentre toi sur l'épreuve veux tu?  
Sarky: un bonzaï!! C'est un bonzaï pas un sapin!  
P.laffont: maintenant que tout est dit, vas -y!  
Kayura: si c'est ce que je crois, il va en baver mon petit doigt me le dit.  
Et kayura avait raison: à peine rentrée le détenteur de Korin se retrouva nez à nez avec une belle étendue de boue et une féroce lutteuse se jetant immédiatement.  
Sarky: Non mais ça va pas? Qu'est ce que tu essaies de faire hein? Si c'est pour me traîner dans cette horreur tu peux courir! J'ai une clef à récupérer et de préférence sans trop abîmer mes fringues.  
Malheureusement la lutteuse ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et parait chaque attaque revoyant valser le beau blond dans la boue; au bout d'une minute, on aurait pu le confondre avec un amateur de thalassothérapie.  
Yann: Vous croyez qu'il va réussir?  
Kayura: Pas sûr, il est trop audacieux. N'empêche...  
Rock: N'empêche quoi?  
Kayura: ça lui fera du bien pour la peau.  
Rock: Hein?! Le temps est presque écoulé et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est... Mille milliards de... KAYURA!!  
Cyanor: Sarky, sors sors ou tu seras prisonnier! vite sors! C'est pas vrai, il m'entend pas... et zut !

Effectivement le temps s'était écoulé; par miracle Sarky avait récupéré la clef mais trop tard.  
Sarky: J'ai la clef, je sors. Hé mais c'est pas possible! Je suis prisonnier, nooon!  
Kayura: Bon Sarky ne t'en fais pas on essaiera de venir te libérer en attendant dis toi que c'est moins l'horreur que les geôles du palais.  
Sarky: T'as de ces mots pour remonter le moral toi franchement...

La 4eme épreuve fût pour notre ravissante combattante: celle du cylindre.  
Inutile de préciser que c'était une belle occasion pour se rincer l'œil pour nos héros.  
Yann: Elle est quand même plus sexy qu'elle en a l'air en armure.  
Rock bavant: Certain, elle devrait faire plus de gym... Une joile fille comme elle  
Cyanor: Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous.  
Malgré tout la jeune fille n'entendait pas tomber, mais la malchance s'en mêla tout de même et elle réussit à tomber deux ou trois fois.  
Merlor: Allez recommence t'en es capable et sois plus détendue, bien allongée Waouh, si elle pouvait avoir mon âge.  
Au final, Kayura ramena la troisième clef et une paire de gifles au passage à Merlor.  
Merlor déconfit: Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prend pour les autres?  
Kayura furieuse: Parcequ'eux au moins ont la délicatesse de ne pas se conduire comme des obsédés tel toi voilà pourquoi! Et maintenant Passe partout, on te suit!

P.Laffont devant la 5eme cellule: Yann, l'équipe a besoin de toi, tu es plein d'allant et ne retourne jamais en arrière n'est ce pas?  
Yann inquiet: Oui, c'est dans ma nature.  
S.Domineguez: alors sois fidèle à ta nature et fais appel à tout ton courage. Vous savez vous vous débrouillez très bien: il y a déjà trois clefs et il ne vous reste que 57 minutes. Il faut continuer comme ça pour tous les petits enfants qui vous regardent et vos amis.  
Rock: On sait pas trop si on réussira autant que d'autres équipes mais bon...

Quant à Yann, il prit un teint blême en entrant dans la cellule: face à lui se tenait l'homme fort du fort boyard.  
Yann: Euh, on peut peut être discuter vous savez? C'est mieux que d'écouter ses envies, Aaaaah au secours!  
Se prenant de coups de partout et tombant à deux reprises il finit par manquer de péter un fusible.  
Yann en colère: Bon t'aimes tant ce jeu hein? Alors je vais avec toi et te faire plaisir. Tiens prends ça et encore CA et ENCAISSE CE COUP LA !!  
Rock: ça me rapppelle l'épisode où on s'était battus contre Zébuth et qu'il était contrôlé par Arkatacor...(Cf épisode 14)  
Merlor: En tout cas, il est vraiment déchaîné.  
Kayura:...  
Cyanor: Bon Yann c'est bon arrête, allez stop! Prends la clef!  
Par on ne sait quel miracle, le beau brun se calma et sortit de la cellule.  
S.Dominguez: là Yann, je crois que tu as vraiment scotché tout le monde, tu étais remarquable! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive?  
Yann: OOuiiiiin! Rooock, t'as vu?! Il m'a passé à tabac le mooonstreee! Bouhouh...  
Rock: Allez allez, c'est fini pleure plus je suis là.  
Yann: Sinfff, Rock... j'ai vraiment hâte d'aller à la salle du trésor!  
Cyanor et Merlor finalement pris par le jeu: Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour lancer un cri de guerre et continuer? Pour le trésor de Fort Boyard, on a au fond de nos cœurs...  
Tous avec enjouement: Une invincible ardeur!

Sarky dans son cachot: C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain qu'ils viennent me libérer? Franchement faîtes confiance aux copains ils sont toujours là pour vous aider!

Après quelque épreuves ratées, un père Fouras vaincu, un Merlor réussissant l'épreuve d'Excalibur, quelques cellules un peu déglinguées, à 34 minutes et 17secondes, les Sept clefs étaint ENFIN GAGNEES!

Maintenant il restait à libérer Sarky et Kayura faîte elle aussi prisonnière. Sans compter les indices...  
Malgré la fatigue nos fantastiques héros ramèneront ils le trésor? Deviendront ils des stars?  
Vous le saurez en lisant le troisième et dernier chapitre!


End file.
